


So About That..

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: Furry (Fandom), Invader Zim, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Rants, Reviews, experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: Series where i review/ talk about my experiences for you all to read.





	1. So About Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus

**Author's Note:**

> well here i go.
> 
> welcome to my first so about that. this episode is a test run on this website.  
this series is NOT new. this was originally on my DA and i'm just planning to move it here.
> 
> so this is basically a test run on here
> 
> grammar is probably not gonna be too good so watch out for that XD

allllrighty

Hello, my fellow people.

It is I. the person, the boy and the thing.  
Honestly i don't know where i'm going with this. xD

Anyhow, welcome to So About That. The series where i review/ talk about my experience with things.

I am Galactica Panthera.. or atleas in this case Alien-Insomniac and I am here to talk about Enter The Florpus.

So let go over and hoppity too it!

Alright, so this time around i'm gonna mix it up and talk about characters, dialog and then the story!  
i would also talk about the soundtrack but i feel that it's not totally necessary (that and i'm uh a bit too lazy) so instead i'll talk about the animation.

Okay, so let's go ahead and talk about the characters.

I'll i really have to say is excellent. They were nearly identical to the original. They had the same personalities, they looked the same, no real total changes to me. Zim was he crazy ol self, GIR was the cute lil werido he's always been (and alway will be) , Dib was his normal crazy looking, ignored self and Gaz was still her mysterious, calm yet angry self.

So the character are perfect in my opinion.

Okay next, the dialog

like i said about the characters. It was spot on to the point it felt like the original. The jokes were actually funny and the characters sounded great! i'm pretty sure the same voice actor from the original were in it. atleast sounded like it.

Aight, let's move on to the animation. Now here's were there's difference. The animation was more modern for well, obvious reasons. it's not the early 2000s anymore XD

but yeah the animation wasn't the same and was a bit werid at times. not bad weird but just weird.  
altho 90% of the time it was good.

Last. we have the story.

Man, i love it! now there's certain things I was hopping for that they didn't have. for instance I was hoping they would have the resisty in it but I guess like Dr. Membrain said "wishing isn't very scientific." XD 

Okay but yeah outside of me wanting a couple of characters to return. it still was quite awesome!  
to me. I even liked it better than the Rocko movie (of course i watched more IZ than Rocko's modern life but eh whatever.)

so yeah, if you haven't watched it already. certainly give it watch! it's worth it :)

I hope you liked this review and I hope i'll see you next time.  
goodbye and stay weird!


	2. So About Furpocalypse (a redo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i do state this in the writting but this is a redo so if your want. check out the original here. https://www.deviantart.com/galactica-panthera/journal/so-about-furpoc-770303639
> 
> this journal is mostly just my opinion on the convention. enjoy!

As furpoc is doing it's 2019 con right now. I figured "hmm, may as well redo this one. It needs some more info added to it."  
So as i collected new info (and i saw how messy my last one was) I shall do a redo!

So before we start i wanna state that this So About That is a redo of an original one. Some things will be restated in this one. If you want to read it. the link is in the chapter note.

It was pretty rushed due to the fact of me loosing the original writing but that why i'm here today! (kinda)

So first. i'm gonna talk about the convention it'self and then the venue.

Convention:

Alright.  
So to start off. The convention did use there space pretty well for the most part. everything was easy to get to except for the video gaming, movie theater and a couple panel rooms (which were quite literally up stairs)

The gaming and the theater were right next to one another. The thing is. They were in some back room with only one way to get to it. Which is mostly the venue it'self but i'll get to that later.

Speaking of panels. For the most part. The panel rooms were on upper floors. They were pretty easy to get to and were pretty big. The panels themselves and they way they were set up left a lot to be desired. A lot of the panels were running late or never even happened and this wasn't just for one or to panels. It was for almost all of them.  
Like, i sat for 30 minutes waiting for a "celestial guardian dragon panel". it never happened and no even told us it was canceled. It was a huge time waster and not the good kind.  
The same thing happened at another panel. Did these people have a rough drinking night? XD  
Atleast trick or treating in the hotel was cool. I don't think there's any other con that does that.

So, as most of the panels were running late. I mostly was in the dealer den. It had a pretty nice set up. It had lots of space for fursuiters to go in and out of. I have only one complaint. How you pay the artists when you decide to buy an item.

You have to get a ticket from the artist and wait in this long line at the con store get to pay for one or two items.   
Neither New Years Furry Ball nor Anthrocon had this. 

We waited long enough that the mad pooper decided to show up and crop dusted a fart while everyone is in line. Legit.   
Talk about a crappy situation XD

As with the artist alley. It was tiny. So tiny that it could have probably fit in the dealers den.  
My biggest complaint with it is how there was no one there to stop you from going into the adult section.   
I accidently walked into it. it could have just been me cause i'm know for doing some pretty stupid stuff but the thing is. If it were a kid going in there. There's nothing stopping them from seeing that stuff. someone sitting by the adult section would be nice.

As for the major events like the opening/closing ceremonies, the rave and the fursuit parade.  
opening ceremonies was pretty good, not to sure about closing tho as i left before that event happened (same for the dead dog dance.)

The rave was pretty good as well. although, i really wish they put some fans in that room. it got pretty hot in there.

The parade. not so much..   
The thing is. It rained that day. The parade is supposed to go from indoors from outdoors. outside they would take the photo. welp, cause the rain i mentioned. that didn't happen.  
We were in the same room where the rave happened and like i said before it's pretty hot and with all the suiters crammed in there. It was even worse. Once the parade it'self began it was fine until once again. we were crammed into another room but atleast that one wasn't so hot. It just really smelled of chlorine. (i shall mention that later so keep clorine smell in mind!)

So basically. the organization needs to get more organized.  
It's more of a disorganization XD

Two more things before i move on. They had this small consession stand with food. I happened to get a burger and chips there. It was gross. The burger was over microwaved and just tasted bleh.

The chip were just your normal snack chips like Lays potato chips (original and sour cream), Doritos, Cheetos and Sun chips (if i recall them had sun chips)

So they were fine.  
That burger tho. That thing is in my nightmares.

As for our second thing. The website said that the sponsor members get a dinner. Well when we got there. It said it was only super sponsor and gold sponser members that have the dinner. Someone on the site made a mistake. meaning, me and my mom had to go to the lil buffet in the hotel (another thing i shall mention in a bit.)

So as there's nothing more to talk about convention wise onto their biggest problem... Oh boy....

Venue:

Oh god. Where do i begin.

Well i guess i'll first say. I didn't have the "joy" of staying at one of their """"wonderful"""" hotel rooms.

Okay.  
First of all the whole place REAKED of chlorine when i first step close to the pool room. (the regestation is right near the pool)  
and from what my friend said. There was mushrooms in their room.

and she aren't lying.  
https://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Furpocalypse

if you go to reference 14 in this wiki. it shows the tweet from her about the hotel room and shows said mushrooms.  
(credit to the author of that wiki btw. i don't own it)

And if you look at references 23 to 30 it shows tweets from people talking about the leaking celings and BLACK MOLD, a fungi that can be deadly mind you, in peoples hotel rooms..

And i even recall crossed upon one of the leaky ceilings there.

And as i said before i have to eat at there buffet. Once again, oh god..  
Not only that it probably wasn't all that safe. The buffet is disgusting.  
It's not even really a buffet. It's just some randomly cooked foods that kinda make a meal. It was flavorless and like i said before, probably dangerous.

And they had coffee there as well that tasted like nope. Just nope.

Have you ever had one of those free coffees at an Ollies store? Where it's literally grey and tastes like dirt

Welp, that's what Red Lion had.

Luckly, this year in 2019 is the final year furpocalypse will be in the Red Lion hotel.

They know about the complaints and plan to actually move to a different venue.   
People even went as far as making a petition for furpoc to move.

There's also conplaints that people where getting deseases from the pool if i recall. i don't see how anyone could swim in it anyway tho because of how bad the chlorine smell was.  
I'm pretty sure they use the chlorine to try and kill the mold.

Also. my mom and i got sick for most of the convention. Probably due to the mold.

Moving on from the fungi and junk. There was literally nothing around the con to do. Usually a convention is in an area with other stuff around like food, more hotels or even attractions.

Red Lion on the other hand. The only things you have are across a highway So if you don't have a car. It would be almost impossible to get food or anything.

Also the hotel is set up weird. There's no reason for there to be random hallways. Like those two panel rooms that the the theater and gaming could have been put somewhere else.

So yeah. I'm glad Furpoc has made the decision to change venues.   
Here's the note they made on there twitter regarding it.   
https://twitter.com/FurpocalypseInc/status/1097281400749912065

\--------------------------------------------

Now. Here's the big question that i didn't answer in my old journal.

Would a recommend this con? eh.. maybe. It has some pretty good qualities about it. Like it beings a smaller con where it's easier to make friends and there being trick or treating for all ages but at the same time. it's quite disorganized.

If i were to recommend a good first time con. New Years Furry Ball would be the one. Not only the hotel rooms are quite cheap but it's pretty clean in there and it's pretty laided back. Now it doesn't have any panels and the dealers area isn't very big but it gives you a con like experience and a good way to end the old year and bring in the new year.

Hopefull you enjoyed reading this. Do tell me what you think. Critiques are welcome just please don't be rude.  
Thank you for reading. 

Gealach out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna state one more thing. please do not use this in a youtube video or a wiki.  
thanks for understanding :)


	3. So About Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my opinion regarding youtubes algorithm and guidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi.... this one is a real treat.  
there's nothing else i can truly say.

welp. here it is.  
a So About That on Youtube.

now, as i assume this topic may bring in newer people. i shall explain the sympnosis.

So About About is a series where i talk about my thoughts, experiences or just my generally opinion on a topic.

this episode specifically will be discussing my opinion of Youtube and the problem I and others have with it.  
also, this will be shorter version. i'll only be discussing two things so here we go.

the algorithm. so it start off. from what i have heard it is maintained by bots. honestly, it shows.  
for one, i keep getting recomended videos i'm not even interested in. such as rants on tv shows or movies i like.  
just because i watch saberspark doesn't mean i wanna watch somebody else rant on something i enjoy.  
but that one is just my own problems  
here's the big one.

they seem to constantly categorize things wrong. like if i recall. i saw a furry video label as "toys"

um youtube.. fursuit aren't toys. they're expensive forms of wearable artwork. besides that, they are also usually fursuit videos aren't really made for kids. just because it's colorful and looks like an animal doesn't mean child friendly and if they find that out. those suiters are gonna loose a lot of money.

same with people like SML. logan is loosing a ton of money just because of having toys and plushies of video game in his videos.

to go in farther. art and craft videos, mostly from women, are being label as child content as well because apparently girly topics are for kids??  
idk but i've heard they are paying people less for doing childrens content. not sure completely. either way. that pretty much sucks.

and one to another thing. the rules and guidlines of Youtube.

for the most part, boundaries should be set but... they're not doing it right. at all..  
like i mentioned with SML. he's getting attacked over having nintendo characters. which is now becoming a rule on youtube. you can't have characters from childrens content in you videos if they are for adults because it attracts kids.

also, things with vomit and poop are geting demontized as well. like, tv show, sometimes kids show, are allowed to do that but a youtube video can't???? idk but it just sounds dumb.  
with this i'm refering to skippy62able.

but basically in essence. Youtube is protecting you from yourselves. ruining other creators.

and one last thing. apparently. you need 1000 followers to livestream on mobile. which is ridiculous. just.. why?  
also it's hard to set up a lifestream. i can't figure out how to connect it to a webcam. making Youtube livestream useless.  
(please give me some help if you can't. sorry if i sound like an idiot XD)

so, that's about it. i just wanted to get this out there as other people did as well.  
sorry if this one was a bit of a mess. i was kinda writting it quick. either way, i hope it was informative.  
i don't have anything else to say so..

Gealach out.


End file.
